Big Girls Don't Cry
by AliasSpyCrazy
Summary: Mrs. Miley Gray Stewart - she's my friend, and i love her. Problem is, she's my teacher and she's married. LILEY. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Big Girls Don't Cry

Authors Note: So this story is going to have a few firsts for me. It's my first Liley fic and pretty much my first girl on girl story too.

I never had even suspected there to be Liley fics until a few months ago. And honestly, I was like "What? People actually write about Hannah Montana?" LOL and then it was like WHAT? People write LILEY? LOL…

Story is totally AU – No Hannah Montana and all that "pop sensation" stuff.

Lilly is 17 years old in this story. It's her senior year in high school.

Miley is 25, almost 26. She is a health teacher. Married to _the _Nick Gray. And they have a little 3 year old named Kelsie.

Disclaimer: Sure rub it in that I own _nothing :_ ( Talk about rude…

Oh wait! I do own Kelsie, she's all mine! So there, Disney! You can't have her! (Oh I feel so powerful right now! Weeee) lol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OK that's all ENJOY….

Lilly POV

I feel the little pebbles on the ground; slightly shifting my shoes as I walk. Hands in my pockets, I look around but not really look at anything in particular. I breathe in the smell of the crisp cold air on this Tuesday morning. Feel the air as it plays with my long hair, swaying it back and forth. It almost tickles my face.

Looking around, traffic seems fuller than just a few days ago. Seeing all the parents' anxiety as they try to make sure their kids get to school on time, is kinda amusing. I even spot the kids that are driving to school, see their excitement that they no longer have to ride the bus or worse, have the parentals drop them off.

It's not that I don't share their excitement; I was thrilled when I got my license. But last night, I could hardly sleep because my mind was in overdrive. I started to think that this was really my last year as a kid; this was my last chance to do all the little quirks that used to annoy me (and wished I could grow outta them like ASAP), because in about 8 months, those little quirks would no longer be acceptable. (Like at all!!)

So I walked to school, figured I have the rest of my life to drive. Drive to all those boring places adults drive to, that soon enough, I would have to follow. (Ooh Fun!!)

After a few more steps, I see the building that has become so familiar in the last three years, soon to be four. And suddenly a surprising gut wrenching feeling overwhelms me. This is my last first day of school. No more going back to school shopping. No more running around the stores trying to find the perfect backpack, the perfect look. No more opening up everything you got and organizing it the night before. (Like fixing up your binder, with pictures of friends and stupid little things.) Getting a whiff of the unique smell of all the new pencils and pens. (Weirdo, I know)

All those little things that I've been doing for the past twelve years and suddenly it will be no more.

(Was it lame to think I was going to miss all that?)

So caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized I was already walking inside. Knocked aside they were as I hear the billion and one things happening at once.

The voices, the shuffling of feet as everyone tries to find their friends before going to Homeroom. Talking about summers, hoping they shared some classes, asking if they had already seen so, and so. Who hung out with whom?

(Well I guess _this_ I won't miss…yay me!) I can be positive when I want to.

The hall was overwhelmed with all the colognes' and perfumes, the hair sprays and body sprays. (Mixed all together, NOT a good smell, I can barely breathe with all this shit!)

It's pretty funny; the amazing need for every single person to look their best on this day. Everyone is wearing spanking new clothes and shoes. (Is it just me or does the whole world seem to own something from Aeropostale? And why is it you walk funny with new shoes? Sooner or later they'll get dirty. Some people walk like they pooped their pants, all for trying to keep them squeaky clean)

But it doesn't stop there. You can't leave out the impeccable make up and perfect hair. (Ready to impress the crushes, boyfriends and girlfriends, get back at the ex's etc, etc.) It was all pretty silly.

Sigh.

I cautiously make my way around them. Not wanting to talk to anyone. Just not in the mood. I mean, its not that I'm a loser, a geek, or even the popular cheerleader that hangs with only certain people. It's more of just being in between, easily going from one click to the other, saying hi here and there. (It's easier than being restricted to only one kind of group)

Speaking of friends, I can spot my Ollie up ahead.

He's what you would call unique. Dark long messy hair, skinny body, thinks he's good with the ladies, willing it offer the Ollie Train to everything female. He's a dork, but alas, he's my dork. My BFF since first grade. (And no, just 'cause we're boy and girl does not mean at one point or another we hooked up! Pahlease! Ollie? No way!)

I creep up to him and try to scare him a bit.

"HEY!"

"Lilly! What the heck!" He turns around startled, hand on chest. (Yeah, like that'll calm down your heart! Psft!)

Giggling, I lay my hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Ollie."

"Tell that to my heart! It's like beating at a billion BPM's!" (He's such a pansy)

I give him a look. "You exaggerate _waaaay_ too much, Oliver" I take off my hand from his shoulder and give him a smile. "So like, ready for our last year?"

"Oh you know it! We've only been waiting for senior status for how long? I very much intend to make the best of this year and make it the funnest one ever!"

We start to walk off, knowing the bell will ring in any moment. "It's _more fun_ dork, _funnest _isn't even a word" (I love giving him shit about grammar)

"Yeah, yeah, whatever smart ass. Anyways, I'll catch you later for lunch. I have to go to Mr. Finch's homeroom. Yay me!"

(I love his little sarcastic remarks. They really do make me laugh.)

"Yeah well at least you _know_ who he is. I gotta go meet this new teach, and who knows what the hell she'll be like." (God I hate new teachers!!)

"Oh that's right!" he gives me a sympathetic look. "What's her name?"

"Oh umm." I pull out my folded schedule from my pocket, trying to de-crinkle it so I could actually _read_ it. "Mrs. Gray." I shudder. "I bet she's like this pissy old lady that's going to give me shit the whole year! "Have you done this? Have you started your senior project? Stop slacking Lilian! Have you turned in your assignments? Lillian, think about your future" (and I do this in my old lady, stuffy nose, voice.)

What can I say, I'm gifted like that.

Oliver laughs. "Well, good luck. Let me know how it goes"

And he takes off, the bell having just rung. (Sure Ollie, leave me all alone!)

I walk into room 212 and quickly scan the seats. Seems like most of us are here already, (Dang it) which means I get the upper front, rather than my preferred _waaay_ back of the room. Before anyone else comes in and really makes me sit on the first row, I make my way to the third row in the middle and take a seat.

As I place my bag on top of the desk, I let myself look around good this time and try to find anyone I recognize.

(Well, there's Jeremy…oh and Grace…..ah shit! Really? Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb are here too?)

There they sat, with their stupid fake laughs and giggles, pretending that the world really did revolved around them.

I really can't stand Ashley and Amber. Those two conceded bitc….CLANK!

I'm startled out of my thoughts as the door opens pretty loudly. (Well here we go, lets meet the old hag)

I hold my breath, anticipate my new she devil. And Holy Crap was I wrong!

In walks a _very young_ woman, I'd say no more than 27 years old. She has long brunette hair, all curly and wavy going past her shoulders. Tall. Slender. Curvy. (I'm sensing she's going to get some apples from the boys…that and some _other_ things from the boys)

Shudder…

Little dark glasses on her face, (Cool, they're Lacoste) Wearing a pretty nice suit. Dark skirt ending a little above the knee; white blouse and a matching dark jacket. Little high heel pumps. It actually looks all tailored, fit to perfection. (Hmm, I was so expecting nasty flowered dress that would make an even more hideous set of curtains.)

Mrs. Gray might officially be best dressed teacher at Seaview.

I inspect her some more as she finally speaks. "Morning class. I'm sorry I'm running a bit behind. New and all that. I'm Mrs. Gray." And she smiles at us. (Huh, weird!!! It almost made me smile just seeing her smile) I look around the class and see real idiots smile a big goofy one. (Well seems like Mrs. Gray is going to be crushed on by lots of the boys)

I continue my teach' scanning…trying to see what else she,

(Hey! Is that a butterfly pendant on her collar? It's pretty cool!) Hmm, guess I was totally wrong about the new faculty member.

"Well do hope ya'll got the classes you wanted. Oh, before I forget, are there any new students here?" She waits to see if any hands come up….nope!

"Good, so we're all familiar with the purpose of Homeroom, yeah?" (Ok so since when does a southern accent sound so cool? 'cause hers totally does. I wonder where she's from.)

"Alright, so as a roll call, I have a little activity for ya'll to do"

Insert loud, loud, negative groans by all students here. (I really do hate this part of the first day back)

"Oh come on you guys. I promise it won't be that bad." She grabs some papers and hands them to the kid on the far left (her far right). "Just grab one and pass it on please" And makes her way back to the front of the class.

"So the point of this little exercise is to just know a little about yourselves and this way I can get to know you guys better too."

(Man! Why me?)

I get my paper and take a glance and read the evil thing. Pick out one of the following questions and please answer with more than two sentences. Be ready to share with the class.

(GAG!) I sigh, well, bring it on teach!

1. Weirdest thing you have ever eaten? (Hey, that one is pretty funny)

2. Name one thing that not many people know about you (Ok, but a little too serious for my taste)

3. If you could have one wish granted, what would it be? (Oh, money, money, money!)

4. Name two things you consider yourself to be very bad at. (Yeah, lets not go there)

5. What was your favorite summer movie and/or summer song and why? (BOOORING)

By the time I've finished reading my options, everyone else is silently working on their answer. Mrs. Gray is back at her desk, sitting, jotting something down.

(Well, might was well start….which one do I want to answer?)

It takes me a few minutes to decide but I got it down after a while.

"Alright class, is everyone done?" (Ok, so on a scale of one to ten…how bad is it that I like Mrs. Gray's voice? It's like deep, yet feminine it's pretty catchy…..Since when do I think girls' voices are _catchy???_)

"Ok since it seems like we're all done, lets get this started." She points to yet again, the kid to the far left. (Tough luck kid, that's what you get for sitting there) "Ok so we'll start with you, please stand. I want everyone to introduce themselves, remember I'm taking roll from the name you give me. And then go ahead and answer the question. So please, begin" She motions for him to start.

(Have I seen that guy before?)

Nervous _husky _(Hey I'm not calling anyone fat) kid gets up and clears his throat.

"Um, my name is Kevin Henderson. Um" (Yeah hadn't seen this guy before) "And the weirdest thing I've ever eaten was a few years ago, my friends and I were at Hometown Buffet (GO FIGURE!) And they dared me to take a bite out of a cookie where they mixed all kinds of foods in it, like sauces, and spices, and ice cream and meat, and veggies, all for $1."

(Oh God, Husky boy is _nasty!) _And seems the whole class agrees as they make faces. (Figures except the boys…._boys!_)

"So um, I took a bite and got my one dollar" I actually giggled at this story.

I turn and see Mrs. Gray made a face but laughed a bit as well. "Well thanks Kevin for sharing, next person please"

And so it continued with different answers here and there. Some were pretty nasty, like Jeremy showing he's double jointed, and pulled his thumb all to the side (It was fucking gross!!) Or better yet, Amber and Ashley's wish that everyone would just accept that they're popular and pretty and everyone likes them, and that shouldn't be their fault, so they like wish people would like stop hating because its not their fault they're pretty and like that they're parents are rich. And it's not right to be hated because of being liked. (Not kidding, it went on like that! Believe me, _I know!_)

My eyes almost fell out of my head at how many times I rolled them. Their annoying squeaky voices filling the room…and even more so with their stupid _aaaaauuuush_ thing they do!

(GAG! They really are stupid!)

But I must admit the look Mrs. Gray gave them was priceless. Kinda like those grown up looks, that says 'I'm not impressed, and I know about your type. You aint fooling anyone'. You know right? All I know is that I liked it! Finally a teacher that won't give into their drama.

So a few more people later and it's my turn. (I _really_ don't want to do this!) So I take my time, pretend I'm not next for a few seconds.

I then catch the teachers gaze, as she waits for me to stand up and deliver. (Stop it you weirdo!) She's staring at me and it's making me feel uncomfortable.

"Like any day now, loser" Have I mentioned I really _hate_ Amber?

"Yeah, like, we don't have your time_!_" And Ashley?

I just glare at them and stand up.

"My name is Lilly Truscott. Um" (Why did I go with question 2? Stupid, stupid, stupid)

Deep breath.

And I don't go with the answer on my paper. "And I wish I could fast forward this year to graduation."

I quickly sit down; hear all the "hell yeahs" from the seniors. (Good to know I'm a crowed pleaser, NOT) And try to ignore the warm feeling on my cheeks. Sometimes I really hate my fair complexion.

I notice Mrs. Gray give me a weird look and a small (Almost sad!) smile. (Whatever!) And I glance away.

We finish the dumb activity and Mrs. Gray just lets us review our schedules, talk amongst ourselves (Which no I didn't do!) and makes us turn in our paper with our answers. Whoops! Didn't think she was going to ask for them back.

(Well I guess she'll learn that I like music, a lot. And nobody knows I play the guitar)

The bell rings and our "awesomely awesome" homerooms of 45 minutes is over. (Sweet!) I rush out of there and get ready for today's block periods. Today is odd classes, so it's to English. Then Math, and lastly 5th period, my favorite, Spanish class!

(Gracias, de nada!) See, I'm so good!

**

Ok so that's chapter one. Kinda to just get started. Let me know what you guys really thought. Should I continue?

I have so many ideas. Like not even funny!

There'll be appearances of the other characters later on (e.i Jackson, Robbie, Rico, etc, etc.) Just bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again….

Story starts out a bit slow, but I need to build some foundation before getting to the juicy parts, wink wink.

English class wasn't too bad. Mr. Bennett (One of my fav, by the way) has always been an awesome teacher. I didn't really know anyone there (like close friend or whatever) but there were a few familiar faces. All in all is wasn't too bad.

During the one and a half hour duration of class, he went over what he expects this year, what we'll be going over, the essays, and presentations, and eeep! the speeches we'll have to give. And even though I did say he was my fav, never said I liked how hard he pushed us!

(ugh!)

Now I make my way to Math. (I really, _really_, don't like math! I royally suck ass at it! And no offense to those math geeks and wizards, but who the hell cares about math? Like seriously? I get teaching the basics, you know, but after like 5th grade, math was just stupid!)

(Why the hell would I need to know what 'X' equals to? Or learn how to do graphs on my stupid calculator? Like seriously? When would I use this in the real life?!!)

To make matters worse, I have Mr. Bates this year (Picture short, stocky, protruding stomach, bottle bottom glasses, greasy full of dandruff hair, and booooring voice, and that's Mr. Bates.) Aside from his natural beauty (HA!) he is as OCD as they come, and anal as hell! Gives out way too much homework and no extra credit.

It's safe to say, I'll be lucky if I get a C this semester. But on the plus side (Yes there is one!) I have this class with Ollie.

As I walk in the class, I already spot Oliver sitting down chatting away with Jake. (The Jock) I make my way over and seat next to him and elbow him so he notices me.

"Hey guys" I greet them.

Oliver finally turns around and faces me. "Hey Lilly." And wiggles his eyebrows. "So…how was she?"

It takes me a few seconds to understand what the hell he was talking about. Then I remember the whole Mrs. Gray conversation, but judging by the eyebrow wiggling, I'm sure the dork already knows everything about her!

"Ugh, Oliver, why you wasting my breath when you already know? You probably know more than I do and she's my teacher." I glance at him. "You're worse than a girl at gossiping I swear!"

I hear Jock Jake snicker in the background.

"Hey don't be hatin' just 'cause I know the 411!" He says this with such a straight face that I couldn't help it and laugh out loud.

He smiles back.

"Okay so do you want to know what's up or not, Lilly?"

But before I can even say Hells to the Yeah, in walks the stud Mr. Bates.

Sigh. Well I guess I will have to wait until lunch to know more about Mrs. Gray (That last name _really_ doesn't fit her.) Hmm, wonder why I even think that?

I look up at the board as Mr. Bates is writing and starting to speak.

(Shit! This is going to be one _loooong_ class!)

After an eternity of day dreaming, spacing out and passing notes back and forth with Oliver, the bell finally rings, which signals its lunch time! Hallelujah!

(Thank God too, 'cause my belly was already growling and its so utterly embarrassing when your stomach growls during class…especially when its all quiet!)

"So where you want to go for lunch?" Ollie asks me as we head out to the student parking lot.

"Oh man! I don't care Ollie, Somewhere cheap and delicious. I'm so hungry right now…I could eat a horse!"

He chuckles. "Knowing you, yes you could!"

And I whack his arm. "Hey! Don't call me a pig!"

We finally get to his car and get in. The old raggedy thing starts to life. "I still don't' know why you bought this piece of junk, Oliver!"

"Hey!" He acts hurt. "It's not a piece of junk! It's a classic! Just you wait till I fix it up and then we'll see who has the old piece of junk!"

It's not that I don't like his car. It's an old, _old_, mustang and once its fixed up, yeah it'll look smokin' But right now, it has no color really, that's how faded it is. It's rusty, and spurts out more smoke than those stupid hillbilly diesel trucks, and I've lost count how many times it's died on us.

But, it is Ollie's and at least I have a ride.

"Okay Ollie, it's a beaut! Now lets gooo! My stomach is already caving in!" I pout and point to my stomach (which I sucked in to make it more dramatic)

He looks at me. "Ok so now who's exaggerating _waaaay_ too much?"

I glare. How dare he use my own words against me!. "Whatev' Oken, just feed me dammit!"

"You're lucky I like you _Truscott_, otherwise I wouldn't dish out on the details I know you want!"

"Oh Oh! I had forgotten! Tell me" I bounce in my seat and look at him, waiting for it.

"Hehe, You crack me up Lils. But anyways, 25 year old Mrs. Miley Gray Stewart moved from Tennessee during the summer…"

"She's only 25?!" I interrupt. "She's so young!!"

"I know right? Like I was saying, her and her family moved during the summer. I guess her husband is some big shot CEO of some company and got promoted here in Malibu."

"Her name is Miley?" I interrupt him again. (That's kinda cute.)

"Yes! Are you listening?" He glances at me. "And they have a little daughter; I believe she's three years old"

"She has a three year old?" Now that really surprised me. "Wow!"

"Yeah that's what I thought too but, as you've learned in health; don't need to be old to be makin' the babies, Lils." And again he wiggles the eyebrows.

I throw him a look and smack him again. "OW!"

"Can it Oken, you know what I meant"

"Yeah, yeah. All I'm going to say is she is Smokin Hot!" He looks at me. "For a teacher" and he adds "For a married teacher that's already a mom!" and he continues again "A total MILF" And he whistles.

So I smack him again. "OW Lilly, what the Eff"

"Stop being a pig" Though silently I am thinking that she is pretty, um, pretty. And I can't believe she's so young and already married and a _mom_!

"Do I even want to know how you know all this, Ollie?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

He laughs. "Oken has the hook ups, babe"

Ugh! I hate that word! And for the third time I smack him, harder this time.

"OW!"

Like I said; he's such a pansy!

**

A full belly and couple of hours later, I'm sitting in Spanish class. Even though I really enjoy this class I'm having difficulty paying much attention.

(I think I ate way too much, 'cause I am way sleepy!)

Señora Elena is going on and on in Spanish (Since it's an AP Spanish class, she doesn't even bother start out slow) telling us what's in store for this class.

She really does crack me up though. She's always wearing bright colors and has a really outgoing personality. She really lives to the beat of her own drum. And I admire her for it.

Before too long, the bell rings. It's 3:05pm and it's finally the end of the first day.

(Yippee!)

I meet up with Oliver at my locker and signal for him that I'm ready.

"One down, a crap load more to go" He tries to be funny.

"So, what's for today?" I ask as we walk out the building.

"I have to do this thing with my dad, help him out with something or other. I kinda spaced out after he said "Hey Oliver, I need you to help me with…" and that's all I heard"

I laugh. "Always the doughnut. We'll I'll catch you tomorrow then. I have to go home too, Mom forgot to go grocery shopping this weekend, again, and she's out tonight for work, again, which means its me, again, that has to go buy the food, AGAIN!"

He smiles. "You really are such a drama queen, Lils"

He reaches over to me and gives me a quick hug, "Well see ya tomorrow before Economics, at least we have that and history together tomorrow!" He adds excited.

"Yep, can hardly wait, yippee for economics and history!" That was my sarcasm, in case you missed it. (Economics and History? GAG!)

"Alright, laters Lilly" He walks off to the parking lot and I take off in the other direction to walk home.

(Man, now I'm tired! Screw walking to school tomorrow! I forgot how lazy I get in the afternoons!)

**

I'm currently sitting back on the sofa while watching TV. Chompin' down on some Cheeto' Puffs. I know I need to go to the store but I figure its still early, so there's no big rush.

It's like 4pm and I watch as the Tayra Banks Show runs. She's pretty funny sometimes. Today it's about people addicted to porn, and I make a face at that. (How the hell does one get addicted to porn? Like seriously?)

And after seeing the guests on the show, I know why (Talk about losers!)

It gets pretty funny when the fighting begins and the wives or girlfriends are going off on the guy…and it's even funnier when it's the other way around.

(People will never stop amazing me!)

Glancing at the clock, I think I should head on out to the store. By the time I'm home and done putting all the shit away, it'll be late.

(Damn and I still have to cook myself something for dinner!)

After washing my hands, putting on my shoes, I head out and get in my car. My cool, awesome, best ever, car! NOT!!!!!!!

(Well can't complain too much, at least its better than most of the other students)

I drive way in my Honda civic, the good 'ol grocery go getter'

Arriving at Safeway, I groan. (God I hate this store) It's always packed! No matter what time of day it is, I find a parking spot and brace myself for the utter madness.

As I walk around the store, getting the stuff on the list (and of course, some stuff that isn't! hehe) I try to just stay clear of everyone so I can go home as quickly as possible.

I'm at the cereal isle, pondering on which one I should get. (It's like trying to predict the future, which one will I be craving for?) See, not as easy as just picking one.

Contemplating between Capt.' Crunch Berries and Apple Jacks, I figure I look stupid looking from one box to the other, back and forth, back and forth.

(Screw this!) I'm taking both!

I turn around, intending on throwing the boxes into the cart when I run into someone and hear an 'Oomph!'

(Shit!)

I turn around, wanting to apologize, and I find myself looking into the most amazing blue eyes ever. (Like no joke!)

They're so blue! And so pretty. Like you can get lost in them forever.

I vaguely register this person waving their hand in front of my face, before coming back from la la land.

"Are you ok?" Stranger asks. (Hey I know that voice!)

I look (and this time really look) at the person and realize it's my homeroom teacher.

"Oops, I'm sorry Mrs. Gray" Did it suddenly get warm in here?

She looks at me and smiles. "Hey it's you. Lilly right?"

She remembered?? "Yeah" (Why am I all shy?)

"Got stuck on grocery duty huh?" She asks, eyeing the cart, raising her eyebrow at all the junk food. (Hey I'm a teenager, leave me alone!)

"Yeah, lucky me almost every week!"

She smiles. I smile back. There's just something about her, she's so…warm, like welcoming. I don't get it.

"Mommy!" I look past her and see a little girl in the store cart. I have to say, she is way too cute!

"Hey honey, sorry didn't meant to ignore you" She walks back to her daughter

"Who' dat?" She points at me.

"Kelsie, its not polite to point at people, remember?" The little girl looks down. And it almost breaks my heart for some reason. She's just too cute to be 'yelled' at.

"And this is one of mommies' students, her name is Lilly." She glances at me. "Lilly, this is Kelsie, my daughter"

I smile as I walk over to her, "Hi there Kelsie" And I wave.

She looks up at me. Her pretty big brown eyes watching my every move. She has porcelain soft looking skin and pretty rosy cheeks. She's got the cutest chestnut curly hair, (Like crazy curly too) and she totally has her mom's contagious smile.

"Hi Wiwy" I laugh.

I see Mrs. Gray smile. "Yeah, we still don't got the L's down"

"It's ok. I'm 17 and still can't say lots of words right." I say to the little girl, see her grin.

(Awe, I just want to take her home with me)

"Wook'it! Mommy says I can haf' deese!" She excitedly hands me her juice box.

"Oh no way! These are awesome! I love grape juice!" (Hey I can entertain kids! After all, half the time I act like one myself! HA)

She giggles. "Me too, me too. It mades my mouf poopowe"

"Oooh! Purple mouths are the bestest! Especially when your tongue is colored" I say, sticking mine out.

She giggles and copies my act. I laugh again.

I almost forget that Mrs. Gray is right next to me. (She must think I'm a _weirdoooo_)

"Your daughter's way cute, Mrs. G" I turn to say to her.

She looks surprised at her nickname. "Thanks, Lilly"

(I swear that woman has got to stop staring and smiling at me like that. It's doing something weird to my stomach and I'm not sure I like it!)

"Um..Well I gatta go, um..." I stumble (EEP!)

She laughs, "Okay Lilly, see you tomorrow at school."

"Bwey wiwy" Kelsie says smiling her cute toothy grin and waving like crazy.

I chuckle. "Bye bye Kelsie. And see ya tomorrow Mrs. G"

Grabbing my cart, I make a mad dash out of there.

(What the hell is wrong with me? Just by standing next to her, she makes me nervous.)

That God awful, butterflies in your tummy, feeling nauseas, nervous.

(What is wrong with me? She's my teacher….Dear Lord, she's a GIRL!!!)

I get closer to the registers, and just as my luck would have it, they're all full. (Why is there only two freaking cashiers?!)

Sigh.

Well, this is going to be fun.

**

So there's chapter two.

Please review.

Let me know what you think.

More chapters to come.

Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

And we're off again…

Oh and BTW….don't own, don't sue… (Like you'd get anything anyways, I'm so broke!)

So school went on as normal. The week passed and not much happened. There were a few incidents here and there that really bugged me out (or more like, not, hence why it's bothering me)

Sigh.

It's nothing big, I tell ya. I think I'm just overreacting, being a drama queen as Ollie puts it. But damn it, it's really confusing the hell outta me.

Like on Wednesday, I saw Mrs. G and she was even friendlier towards me.

Anyways, she kept smiling more at me. I liked it; problem was I think I liked it too much!

Thursday I caught her staring at me, she was sitting on her desk and we had to fill out some papers and I could _feel_ someone looking at me, you know when you can feel it?

Well yeah, it was like that. So I glance around and my eyes landed on hers. It felt like we were staring at each other _forever_ but really it musta have been just a few seconds.

And I remember, her smiling and looking down, and could slightly see the little pink tint on her cheeks (She actually blushed!)

I think it's 'cause she got caught. (Yeah, that was it!)

But Friday, wow! Friday was like _daaaaaaamn. _

I was in a hurry to get to homeroom 'cause I was running late. (Stupid alarm clock!)

Trying to multitask was my error, as I quickly walked and tried to get something out of my backpack without slowing down. (So picture me walking fast, looking down, not looking up, see where this is going?)

As I was making my way around the corner I bumped into someone and almost fell back, and I would have if it weren't for them holding onto me.

"Ooomph!" I look at who's holding me and yep, it's Mrs. G.

I tried to say I was sorry, but the words never left my mouth as I realized how close we were. She had held onto both my arms and pulled me to her in her haste to make sure I didn't fall back.

My whole arms tingled where her hands rested, I could feel almost every part of her as she had me crushed against her.

I was so hypnotized, staring at her face. She soft face, her pretty blue eyes, her little brunette bangs on her forehead, her pouty full lips.

All I could think was 'Oh My God What am I Doing???!'

And she had this look in her yes, this _look_ that scared and excited me at the same time. But scared won, as I pushed slightly back and she let go.

"Uhm" I cleared my throat. I was so mortified, I was sure I was as red as a tomato and suddenly found my shoes to be the most intriguing thing ever because I couldn't stop staring at them.

She then touched my shoulder and I swear it was like a shock went through me. I was seriously starting to freak out.

"You ok Lilly?" She had asked.

I shrugged her hand off and tried to act normal. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Mrs. G. Sorry about earlier. I shoulda been paying attention to where I was going."

Finally brave enough to look up, I caught her stare again. She had this adorable twinkle in her eye, like if the whole situation was amusing her.

(And there I was about dying!) And it kind of pissed me off. How could she be all cool and collected meanwhile I was a total wreck?

So for the rest of the day, I couldn't concentrate on anything. My mind kept replaying the whole little scene over and over again.

And it seems to be haunting me how Mrs. G can affect me so much. Even now, on my Saturday, as I walk through the park and try to comprehend what's going on with me.

It's utterly confusing that I keep thinking about her, and it scares me _so_ damn much. What does it mean? What does it mean if she makes me feel different when I think about her? When I'm around her my heart seems to pick up pace and almost painfully beat against my chest. I feel like I can't breath and my stomach starts to flutter.

What the hell does all that mean?

And to be honest I'm scared to death to analyze it any further and get to a conclusion I really don't want to hear about right now.

So I try to not think about the situation for at least a few moments and go sit on the grass, back resting against an old oak tree. I take a big inhale of the fresh and will my crazy thoughts out as I exhale.

I love living in Malibu. The weather is perfect, especially at this time of the year. It's warm but fresh. The trees are still green. Fall hasn't kicked in yet but you can just tell that it's about to. I love watching the tree's swaying with the wind, watching the breeze pick up a few leaves from the ground and swivel them 'round in the air.

I dig out my iPod from my pocket and put on my headphones. Might was well enjoy some tunes while I sit and watch the world pass me by.

Have you ever just stood back and watched? Like really watched how life just always seems to go on?

Here I am listening to my Radiohead playlist, not really interacting with anyone or anything, and yet the world just keeps going. There are still people doing their thing, living their lives. The joggers are running by, the pet lovers are with their pets, some playing with the kids, and others just resting as I am.

I see the children enjoying their simple life. Ah, what a beautiful thing that was. See them running around, playing tag, throwing balls, having the time of their lives on the playground.

(Man I wish things were simple like they used to be when I was young)

I'm so engrossed with my thoughts and my music I don't hear when someone comes up to me and pokes my shoulder.

(Which scared the crap out of me!) So I yelped!

I turn around ready to go at it, when I hear the giggles. I turn off my music and see little Kelsie there, her hand on her mouth, covering up her laughter.

"Kelsie, what are you doing here?" OK so I could have been a bit nicer but hell she scared me!

"I wif my mommy" She pointed to Miley; she was sitting on a bench reading a book. (God, just sitting there doing nothing else but reading, she looks beautiful.)

Oh man! Did I just think Mrs. G was _beautiful_???

Clearing my head, I look back at the little girl and something told me Kelsie did not inform Miley that she was heading over to me.

"Did you tell her you were coming over here?" I ask.

She looks guilty and her big brown eyes go wide for a few seconds "Oopsies, I fo'got"

I smile and stand up. I offer her my hand which she gladly takes. (Awe, her hand is so tiny!)

"Come on Kels, we gotta go back to your mommy. And you can't just take off like that. You have to tell her where you're going all the time, ok" I explain as we walk.

"Sowy, I fo'got. An I saw you an I wan'ed say hi."

She is just too adorable.

"I know Kels, and it's always ok to say hi to me, but you have to ask for mommys' permission first ok."

She looks up at me, smiling. "Ok"

We reach Miley and I decide to be a bit funny.

"Excuse me mam, is this your kid?!"

She looks startled and stands up. Once she sees me she smiles and then she sees I'm holding Kelsie's hand and frowns.

"She came up to me, wanted to say hi. Didn't you Kels?" I explain.

The toddler nods her head up and down a few times, excitedly. "Yeah she was obah' der' mommy." And points to where I was previously sitting at.

"Kelsie!" Miley sternly says. "What have I told you about taking off like that?"

The child looks at the ground, knowing she made a no – no. "You can't scare mommy like that Kelsie. If you can't behave then we're not going to keep coming to the park, understood?"

Kelsie nods, still looking down. I feel her squeeze my hand and I almost feel bad for the little girl. But she does need to learn this stuff; there are way too many evil people in this world.

The next thing I know, Miley is crouched down in front of us and holding Kelsie's chin so she can look at her face. "Mommy just loves you so very much Kelsie. I just get scared when you take off and don't tell me. I'm not mad at you ok. But you have to promise to not run off like that again. Even if it's to someone we know, ok baby girl?"

(She's such a great mom!)

Kelsie looks at her and smiles, nodding. "Okay mommy. I pwomise!" She lets go of my hand (I felt sad when she did) and hugged her mom tightly.

I couldn't help it. I had to smile at the scene.

Miley gets up and this time with Kelsie on her hip. "I'm so sorry. I look down for a minute and she decides to take off!"

I giggle. "No problem. I remember what it was like to get overly excited and run off before letting my parents know about it."

"You remember, or you still know?" She grins.

I laugh. "Ok so I do that here and there, but hey! I'm not 3!"

I see Mrs. G just shake her head and smile. "Yeah."

"Mommy, can we go back to da swings, pweeeeeeeeeeese!"

Miley pretends to be thinking about it for moment. "Oh, alright!"

(Kelsie so has Miley wrapped around her finger)

"Yay!" and the little girl claps, then signals for her mother to put her down.

"Well I'll see you guys later" I decide to take off; I don't feel like I should interrupt their family time.

"No, no, no, Wiwy. You push me pwease?!" Kelsie stops me before I can even turn around.

I look at her, she throws the puppy face. Sad brown eyes, pouty little lips, looking like she's about to cry.

(And I see why she has her mom wrapped around her finger)

"Oh man! The puppy eyes? That's so not fair, Kels." I say out loud.

Both mom and daughter laugh. I give in, like I had a chance anyway. "Ok, I'll push you on the swings. I'll race ya there!"

"EEEP" I hear her squeal and we both take off, I of course barely run, letting her beat me.

***

A few hours later finds Miley and I making our way away from the park. Miley has Kelsie in her arms, passed out. The poor little thing wore herself out. (After swings, monkey bars, slides and a game of tag I would be whipped out too!)

"Your kid is way too energetic, Mrs. G" (Might was well start a conversation, I hate awkward silences)

"Lilly, when we're not in school, you can call me Miley, you know"

Oh Sweet! I can't help it but smile.

"Um, ok Miley." Her name sounds so normal to me now.

"And yeah, Kelsie keeps me on my toes"

"She's a very sweet girl" I turn to her when I say that.

Miley looks at me and smiles in return. "Thanks Lilly"

I look back and see most of the others following our lead and heading for home as well.

"So do you live near by?" I ask

"Yeah not too far really. We 're over on Belleview"

"Oh no way! We're practically neighbors. I live a few streets down, on Crestview" (Ok, so I might have gotten a little overly excited there)

"That's great!" She seems genuine when she says that, and that makes me smile.

I see her trying to readjust her bag on her shoulder while carrying Kelsie. I decide to help out.

"Here let me help you with that" I grab for her bag, felt like my fingers where on fire for those brief seconds they were on her skin.

I place it on my shoulder, "Gheez! What all do you carry in here?" (I mean what all do you need for a 3 year old???)

She laughs. "A lot of the weight is from her snacks and shoes; I always carry an extra change of clothes. She always manages to get so dirty."

"Awe, come on! Its part of being a kid; being messy and getting dirty and nobody can say anything! "

She just laughs while shaking her head. "I get that part believe me, especially when she helps me bake." She laughs.

(God! I love her laugh!)

Did I just think, _love_??? Gulp!

"But I prefer her to be clean, at least the majority of the time"

"Yeah, I know what you're trying to say."

We're no longer at the park; we've made our way to the sidewalk, guessing on the way to her house. If she lives on Belleview, she must have a really nice home. I wonder if she's gotten used to this place. I cannot imagine living anywhere else, but then again, I've lived here my whole life!

"So how do you like living here so far?" I decide to just go for it and ask.

She pauses for a few. And I suddenly wish I could take that question back. I'm about to tell her she doesn't have to say anything. But she starts to move her mouth and curiosity wins, so I let her speak.

"It's nice. I haven't yet gotten all that used to it but I do like the place. I love being right next to the beach."

"It's the best! Especially during sunrises and sunsets, it's just breathtaking!"

She laughs a bit. "I still haven't gotten the pleasure of seeing either. I'm always so caught up with work and Kels; I hardly have time for anything else. But I would love to watch a sunset one of these days." She pauses and then turns to me.

"Do you go to the beach often?"

"Like everyday!" I exclaim. "I love it" I want to add that I love more watching as the waves' crash against the shore. That I've made a habit of just sitting down, alone, with no one around, knowing that when everything else might be crazy in my life, the waves and the beach never change.

I look at Miley and it's like she's waiting for me to say more, like she can read my mind.

"I just couldn't see myself not living near it" I give her that and turn away.

We are beginning to walk up to a house, which I assume is hers. I was right when I figured it would be a beautiful house. It's a warm color and white trimming; you can just tell she must have a wonderful view from her balcony.

"Great house" I tell her.

She just shrugs, as much as she can with Kelsie in her arms. "Yeah, its home."

Up the steps, and we're by her glass door, waiting to go inside.

"Lilly, can you help me out please? The keys are in my front pocket, I can't really get them without waking Kelsie up."

To say I'm stunned is an understatement! I know it's nothing big! I'm just getting her keys! But they're in her front pocket! And that means I have to touch her! It's suddenly like a zillion degrees hotter, and I wonder if she can see my blush.

(Why Me?!)

Taking a deep breath, I will my voice to work "Yeah, sure" At least it came out semi-normal!

I take a step closer and stop, "Um, which pocket?"

"The right" she tells me, tilting a bit to the right to help me out.

Ok! So here we go. I place my right hand on her jean pocket, trying to pull it open gently while with my left hand I reach in and try to find her keys. Biting my lip in concentration, and furrow my eyebrows, I feel the metal object and quickly pick at it with my fingers, pulling it out.

I look up at her with a smile "Got 'em"

Why every time I look at her face, I get sucked into eyes is beyond me. But there she is, also biting her lip, staring and giving me a little grin back.

"Sooo, um, which key is it?" I ask. Anything to get past this…this…whatever this is!

"Oh, it's the purple key"

I raise my eyebrow.

"Kelsie picked it out" She chuckles at my expression.

"Uhu, sure"

So I get near the door and open it up. She walks inside and tells me to come in. I want to hesitate and say its ok but I remember I'm carrying her bag, so I go inside.

The place smells great. It's spotless clean. It's so well put together, with the furniture and the interior decorating and yet it has such a homey vibe that I can't help but smile.

I follow her to the couch were she gently lays Kelsie down, placing a blanket over her.

Miley stands up and makes her way to me, asking for her bag.

"Oh, sure" I hand it to her.

"Thanks for the help Lilly. And thank you for playing with Kelsie."

I shrug. "Its no problem Mrs. G. I had a lot of fun."

As she places the bag down, she turns to me "It's Miley when we're not in school remember?"

Oh right!

"Right, sorry. No offense or anything, it's just hard to remember sometimes."

She laughs a bit. "Don't worry; I remember what it was like seeing teachers out side of school."

I chuckle. "Yeah"

She just gives me a grin. (I wish I could see her do that _all_ day long) She really does have a great smile.

"Well I gatta go home. Promised Ollie that we'd have movie night"

"Ollie?" She asks as we walk to the door.

"Yeah, Oliver Oken, he's my best buddy since like forever"

"That's really sweet! I hope you always hold on tight to your friends. As the years go on, you'll be able tell which ones are the real ones because they'll always stick by you"

I smile. "Yeah, that sounds like my Ollie."

By now we're outside on her deck. I go down a few steps and turn around.

"Tell Kelsie I had tons of fun, and hopefully we get to play again soon"

She smiles a really great genuine happy smile, and I feel like I can't breathe.

"I will Lils, and thanks again." My heart flutters at the nickname she gives me.

I wave her goodbye, and she does the same.

I am really beginning to like hanging out with Miley. I think it's getting easier now. And even though my breath still hitches and my heart starts to race, I wouldn't like anything more than to get to know her better.

And for the first time today, that _doesn't_ freak me out.

With the dumbest smile on my face, I make my way home.

***

Ok end chapter three.

Review, or don't its ok.

More to come.

Peace!

Next chapter will move along more quickly…weee finally! Lol


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I was having a bit of a hard time with this one, but I hope you all like it.

The good news is FINALLY SOME LILEY! YAY! Lol

This is a long one! Beware!

Remember- I don't know Hannah/Miley or any of these Disney characters played in Hannah Montana, I am simply having fun with them, promise to give them back ^_^ hehe

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I am falling in love. _

_That's right. Me, Lilly Truscott, might be falling in love. _

_And I'm scared shitless!_

_I'm scared because I have fallen for someone whom I know I stand no chance with. I'm scared because of the way they make me feel. And to know they are the ones causing these feelings inside of me is what's really scary. _

_I know I shouldn't feel this way. I wish I could just will my feelings away. Tell them to leave me the hell alone, and wham, just like that; go back to how it used to be; back to almost 4 months ago…when everything was so less damn complicated. _

_I have tried everything to stop these feelings from growing. From having them twirl inside. I have tried to ignore them. I have tried to get them out of my mind. I have tried to even go out and "scout" the local hotties, the surfers and my skating buddies and nothing. Nel. Zero. Zip. Nada. _

_They don't even compare. And after many futile attempts, I have given up. I don't want to compare them. _

_I know I shouldn't be feeling this way about this person. There are so many reasons why I shouldn't feel this way, it's not even funny. Seriously. And do believe me when I say they are NOT little reasons…. _

_But the reasons for which I am feeling this way are so beautiful. THEY are so beautiful. _

_I can't help but to smile when I think about them. I can't help the butterflies that flutter in my stomach when they talk to me. Or how my heart races when they give me the simplest touch. I can't even help the stupid grin that appears on my face when they laugh. _

_And oh God, they have the most beautiful laugh in the world. The most unique, contagious laugh you have ever heard. I would die happy if I were the one to always make them laugh. _

_I'm so gone. And I know it doesn't help that I am with them constantly. It doesn't help to rip these feelings away, when I see them everyday. _

_And to make matters worse, I am now currently in their home. _

_I must be crazy I know. And I think I am. Because here I am, in the middle of their living room, sitting on a couch, professing my love to you, for them, while I'm babysitting Kelsie. _

_That's right, diary, I am babysitting their daughter. So you see, I'm not only screwed, I am totally, utterly, royally fucked!_

_While they are out there, with their "significant" other, I am here, in their home thinking about them like some love sick jackass. _

_By the way, is it totally normal for me to hate their "significant" other even though I've only met them a handful of times? Is it ok for me to dislike them just because they get to be that "significant" other?_

_That bastard! I am so jealous! I hate him! _

_Maybe hate is a strong word. After all he has never been rude to me. He's actually quite nice. UGH, that makes me sick! He's like your perfect trophy husband!!! How the hell am I supposed to compete with that? _

_He's handsome. Like that description, tall, dark, and handsome. That's totally him. With crazy dark curls on his head (I saw where Kelsie got her hair from), nice big brown eyes, and cute smile, nice, fit body and not to mention totally polite! He was a great daddy from what I saw, always playing with his daughter and saying sweet little things to his wife…_

_UGH what am I talking about? I DO HATE HIM! _

_I can't stand that he gets to touch her! That he gets to call her honey, and babe, and be the one to hold her at night. _

_I'm beyond jealous of Nick Gray. That's right, I am jealous of a guy! Never in my life had I envisioned myself even remotely close to thinking those words. More so because I want to be with the woman he's with! _

_He gets to be with Miley! Not me, but him! _

_Life sucks! Big balls, too! 'Cause here I am, sitting Kelsie (whom is happily snoozing away), so Miley and Nick could go out on a little romantic evening! _

_Just the thought makes me sick and I almost said no to Miley's request too, but then again, its almost Christmas break (in a week), so being my selfish self, I started to think, hell that means two weeks of probably not seeing her. Gatta' get as much time with her as I can. (How messed up is that?) _

_I wonder if they're going back home for Christmas? I'm pretty sure they are. I mean why wouldn't they?_

_Miley has told me her father, Robbie and her brother Jackson live over there. She says she misses them a lot, especially Kelsie. She loves her grandpa and is constantly on the phone with him and wanting to see him. (Kinda sad, isn't it?) _

_Miley even went on about what she misses the most; says all the greens and the clean air. Her animals and the big open space. She makes it sound so beautiful. With the big blue sky, the bright clear shiny stars at night, and how the spell of trees, and mist from her creek, makes you just lay back and really take life one step at a time. _

_She said here in the city it's like people run around and never take a moment to really see it all. (Which I had totally agreed with)_

_I have gotten to know Miley these past four months. I've seen her in the park numerous times now. If it wasn't there it was at the store (coincidently I promise!) or by the beach while she took Kelsie on walks._

_From there it was just so fun hanging out with them. I started to hang out with them more. From there the opportunity came to baby-sit Kelsie which I quickly took advantage of. (Hey, it meant being closer to Miley) _

_It wasn't until maybe my second time babysitting Kels that I had met the famous Mr. Gray. I had seen his photos, of course, before but first time in person was about a month after meeting Mrs. G. I was surprised at how I instantly felt annoyed at him and jealous (although I did not admit that then) and wanted him to go back to where he came from! _

_Miley said he travels a lot due to his business; CEO of some advertising company or some other. To be honest as soon as she starts talking about him I have a hard time concentrating. Mostly it's because I don't like the guy (unfair? Don't' care!) And also because it's hard not to daydream in front of Miley. _

_I don't know how she does it, to take it that her husband is away for weeks at a time. I know that would make me go insane!_

_But maybe that's just me trying to find a flaw in the 'oh so perfect' Nick Gray. _

_Anyways, - oh nevermind, I just heard the call pull in, so I'll write more later. Gatta go!_

I close my journal and place it in my backpack. I quickly run my hand through my hair, as if it really mattered what my hair looked like, not like Miley notices.

Sigh.

Well anyways, I guess I should just get ready so I can bounce 'outta here as soon as they get in the door. The less I see of Nick and Miley _together_ the better!

(So sue me! I know I'm messed up)

I grab my belongings and also make my way to throw away my now empty water bottle. As I walk back to the couch, the couple walks in the door.

"Hey Lils" Miley greets me. And kind of like when they headed out, I try not to stare at her. Really I do. At least not long enough to get caught. It's just she looks so beautiful in her dress. It ties at the back of the neck, has a low v cut in the front, it's black, it ends just above her knees, its perfect, SHE'S perfect!

And it annoys me that she dresses up for HIM! UGH!

"Hey Miles." I address her back.

"Did you guys have a good time?" I have to be polite. I really don't care. I'm hoping she says NO!

"We did thanks. We truly had a wonderful time. Didn't we, hun" The Mr. answers and he grabs for Miley's waist and pulls her to him.

I have to resist to curse at their 'wonderful' time.

"How was Kelsie?" Miley asks while taking off her shoes, heading for the couch. (HA! At least she isn't _engulfed_ in Nick's arms in my damn face anymore!)

"She was great. She's asleep. We played dress up, she did my nails" I show her my hand, nail polish on my fingers more than the nails themselves. "And we watched Little Mermaid. It was awesome" I shrug like whatever.

Miley laughs. "I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves."

"Yes, thank you again Lilly for babysitting." Nick joins the conversation.

"No problem. I like taking care of Kels." I grab my bag and place it on my shoulder.

"Well I'm out of here" I tell them, ready to head out. "Have a good night"

"Bye Lils" Miley says, walking over to me and gives me a hug.

I feel like I'm in heaven! She smells so good, and her hair smells of vanilla, her skin is soft and I have to resist closing my eyes and really inhaling her scent…especially in front of her husband!

"Bye Miley" I disentangle myself from her. I quickly make my way to the door, but first shake Nick's hand (Like him or not, I have to be polite) and tell him farewell.

Sigh.

Back home it is.

Alone.

My life sucks!

***

1 week later.

It's the first Saturday of our official school break. Yay! So that meant I had a full 16 days to laze around and do nothing! Hell yeah!

There was no better way to kick it off than by going surfing in the morning. Which I was just getting done doing. I had been out there since morning. And for the first time in a while I didn't have a certain brunette in mind, which allowed me concentrate better and actually catch some nice waves this time.

My body was tingling from the salty water and the slight breeze in the wind as soon as I was out of the water. My blonde locks were sticking to my head and I'm pretty sure it's going to be hell combing through my hair later.

But oh well. I love being in the water, so it'd be worth it.

I had agreed to meet up with Ollie and his girl of 2 months, Joannie Palumbo (They were kinda cute together; after getting over the initial shock that is. I mean Ollie and Joannie? Never saw that one comin) up at Rico's.

So board in hand, I made my way over there.

"How were the waves?" Joannie asked as I sat down next to them.

"Awesome" I reach over and grab what I assumed to be Oliver's drink and take a big gulp.

"Lilly!"

"Oh quit your whining, Oken. Not like we haven't shared drinks before" I roll me eyes at him.

"Yeah, but not when I get pink lemonade! That's my baby."

"I thought I was your baby" Joannie tells him, batting her eyes.

Now I _really_ want to gouge my eyes out! As much as I like these two, I don't like seeing them when they go all gooey around me.

"Of course you are, baby" Oliver reaches over and kisses her.

"Okay! Okay! Enough." See,told ya. "So what are we doing today?" I ask, while eating some of their nachos.

"Dunno, what do you girls feel like doing?" Oliver asks, taking his nachos away from me. That butt!

"We should go watch Avatar 3-D! The next showing is at 3:30. I heard that movie kicks ass! This way by the time we get out its still early and we can do something else afterwards" Palumbo suggests.

I shrug. Sounds good to me.

"That sounds fun." I stand and pick up my board. "I'm heading home then. Come pick me up at 3:00"

***

After the movie (which was totally incredible, by the way) we came back to my house. We decided to chill, watch some movies and play some video games. We got to slay some zombies; then killed some baddies, and raced a bit. All in all it was a pretty fun day.

***

It's only a little bit after 10pm on a Saturday night and I'm bored outta my butt! Ollie and Joannie left not too long ago, so here I am lying on my bed.

My room has nothing that I find closely to entertaining me right now and that sucks!

I'm not sleepy so going to bed is not an option. I don't feel like reading or watching TV.

(There's _never_ anything good playing on Saturday nights anyways!)

So I decide to just head out and walk by the beach.

This is one of my favorite things. The beach is quiet, only a few people here and there are also indulging in late night walks by the beach.

I like how bright the moon looks and how it reflects on the water. It's like glitter; shining on and off as the waves pass over the surface. It looks so pretty!

Not even the somewhat cool December air makes it less pleasant.

I love how even though its winter; it's not really that cold. I mean its Malibu! Just put on a light jacket and you're good to go.

I do wonder though how cool it would be to have a white Christmas though. Be able to do snowmen, and snow angels. Or have snowball fights! I bet it would be a blast!

Miley says she misses it; the pretty white snow during the holidays.

(Well, I had almost made it through the day without thinking of her)

She's probably already back home. She told me last week they were indeed going to Tennessee.

I had to fight the frown that wanted to appear on my face and force a smile while wishing her a great holiday break. I mean she looked so excited to be able to see her dad and brother. I'm sure she and Kels were going to be having the best Christmas and New Years with their family.

Sigh.

And here I was. Probably going to spend another Christmas alone.

What's up with damn jobs that take you away from your family? There should be a law against that crap!

Oh sure my mom bought me my presents, decorated the house and did the tree (I helped sometimes) but its NOT fun, to wake up in the morning, by yourself, go down stairs, to open your presents and wish yourself a merry Christmas.

Nope, no siree. It damn well sucked!

It's not until I see a familiar post that I notice I've walked pretty far out. Damn, even unconsciously I make my way towards _her_ house! What's up with that!

I'm surprised to see some of the house lights on. Weren't they in Tennessee? (Hm, that's pretty strange)

Or maybe they forgot to turn off some lights?

I walk over to their house to get a better look. I mean wouldn't you think it was strange for some bedroom lights to be on? (Also some within downstairs too?)

Maybe I'm just being paranoid?

"Hey"

"Aaah!" Holy Mother of all that is good!

I hear a laugh, one that I recognize.

With my hand still on my chest I turn towards the voice and see Miley standing there, on her deck with a smile on her face.

"Jesus Miley! You scared the crap outta' me!" I swear I could _feel_ my heart beating in my ears!

She just giggles. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Uhu" Sound skeptical? Yeah maybe 'cause I am!

"What are you doing out here?" She asks me.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Ha! So turned that question around.

"I asked you first" Oh poop!

"What are you 5? What does it matter if I asked you second?" Hey, I'm getting better at this!

"Fine you child. I was just taking a breather. Just watching the ocean." She turns back to the view from her deck and seems to space out for a moment. (I wonder what she's thinking)

For the first time I notice she's seems a bit different. Like something is bothering her, she almost seems sad.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

She turns to me and looks me in the eyes. I can see she's been crying. Her eyes are slightly puffy and a little red.

I'm surprised at the overwhelming need of wanting to give her a hug, tell her that it's ok, that whatever it is that's bothering her will be alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I'm somewhat hurt that she doesn't tell me what's going on. I mean I know she's technically my teacher, but I was hoping by now she would have seen me more than just one of her students.

As a friend. I mean I considered her my friend.

(Maybe we have different definitions of friends?)

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here" I tell her.

And I really meant it. With all my heart.

"Thanks Lilly." She finally turns to me, gives me a small grin. "You never did answer my question you know"

"I was just restless, so I decided to take a walk. Hadn't meant for it to be way out here. I'm not stalking you I swear!" I hold up my hands.

She laughs. "Never crossed my mind"

I really want to ask her why she isn't with her family but I don't want to push it.

We both glance at the ocean again and just settle in the quiet night.

"Nick was called away."

Huh? "What?" I'm lost. What is she talking about?

"We got into a big fight today. His work called and needed him 'ASAP'. He left a few hours ago. That's why I'm here."

I fight the urge to scream 'that asshole' and really all that comes out is "What?"

(Clever, huh?)

"Yeah, we missed our flight. God, I'm just so mad at him!"

I see her, clenching her jaw, making fists, her eyes give this don't fuck with me spark. And as messed up as it sounds, she looks pretty damn hot when she's mad.

"I mean what the hell? I'm not asking him to quit his job, but would it hurt to spend time with the family during the holidays? Couldn't he for _once_ tell them to fuck off because he's got family to attend to?"

WOW! I've never heard her cuss before. I would probably say I know what she meant, but this isn't really about me. So I just hear her out.

"He does this all the time! When we need him the most he takes off!"

(How often does he do this? Seems like the Mr. does have a flaw after all)

I honestly don't know how to respond to her. So I just keep letting her get it off her chest.

"Everything was already set. I knew it was too good to be true. How am I going to tell Kelsie she might not see her grandpa Robbie for Christmas, after all?"

She sounds so broken. And I see that she's trying to whip away the tears that have run down her beautiful face.

"Hey." I tell her, touching her shoulder. "Everything will be ok. I mean, you can always look up different flights tomorrow. Christmas isn't for another 5 days. That's plenty of time to get you guys over there."

"He said he'd be back by Tuesday. But I know him, he won't. And it'll be yet another year that he isn't here with us for Christmas."

By now we're sitting down on the deck, almost our shoulders touching.

"Well, why don't you call him Monday, if he isn't going to make it back, then just take off with Kelsie and go see your family. If Nick isn't going to put effort into seeing you guys, than you shouldn't let him ruin Christmas for you either. Especially Kels! Just take her with her grandpa, with or without her father."

"It's just, he wasn't always like this, you know?" She turns to me. I could see the salty trails that tears had left on her face. I wanted nothing more than to gently wipe them away.

Without me realizing it, my hand on her shoulder had started to rub small circles on her back; trying to comfort her in some small way.

"He used to be so sweet. He was always here with us. He cared about being home on time, about not leaving us days at a time. And then slowly little by little more and more trips came, they lasted longer, and he was constantly called away."

I just let her continue.

"I thought maybe moving here would help. I mean he was so excited to get his promotion. And I figured he didn't know anyone here. And maybe that'd bring us back together again." She laughs a bit.

"Man, was I stupid. It has only worked in pulling us further apart"

I furrow my eyebrows. "But you guys always seemed so close, when I would see you guys together. You two seemed perfect!"

She snorts. "Yeah, well when he comes back he's sweet. For the first couple days it's like he missed us so much he can't get enough. Then by day 3 it goes back to being the new Nick. Where he's distant and serious and suddenly is being called off again"

"I'm sorry" I really am. As much as I don't like a-hole Nick, I don't like to see Miley sad. And this is really killing her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Lils" She whispers.

She turns to me and looks into my eyes. Even though her face is a bit swollen from the tears she's still so beautiful. And even in the night, her eyes are the purest blue.

"Thanks for hearing this old lady yap for a while. God, I'm almost embarrassed!"

I smile. "Don't be. I'm glad you told me what was bothering you." And I add "And you're anything but old!"

She slightly giggles. "Sure Lilly because 8 years your senior makes me so young! What are you doing talking to me anyways? Especially since I know hanging out with your teacher is not on the top of the cool list."

"7 years" I tell her.

"No, I'm 25" she tells me back.

"What? When was your birthday?" I honestly didn't know.

She shrugs. "Last month on the 23rd."

"And you didn't tell me? Why?" (What the hell woman!)

"I didn't do anything. Stayed home with Kelsie, baked some cupcakes."

I felt a twinge in my heart. She even spent her birthday alone? Man I _really_ do hate Nick now.

"Well what kind of celebration is that? We're going to do something, like it or not. I promise" Heck yeah!

She laughs. "No its ok. Kels and I actually enjoyed ourselves"

"SO? No party for your 25th birthday? You're a quarter century young now! No way! We'll think of something fun."

"Lilly, please, it's ok. Plus, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. God! I mean I'm your teacher! I'm supposed to be there to help guide you, teach you, help you grow. Not the other way around."

"Then who's supposed to be there for you?" I ask her, staring into her eyes.

I wish I could tell her 'let me be there for you'.

"You're a really great person Lillian."

Anyone else call me Lillian, I would have jumped down their throat. Coming from Miley, I kinda liked it.

"So are you Miley. Don't ever, EVER doubt that. You really are incredible."

She gives a small smile and I can see the slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"Awe, are you blushing?" I tease her. Don't ask me where this confidence is coming from, but I like it!

"No!" She pushes my arm. "You're mean!"

I laugh. "Whatever, you know you like me"

"Yeah, I do"

(OOOH BOY) My heart jumps of joy and I almost want to literally stand up and do the happy dance.

I grin. "Well, I _am_ Lilly Truscott, I just have that effect"

She raises her eyebrow at me. "Wow! Conceded much?"

"What? Me? No!"

I get the pleasure to hear her laugh again. "Whatever, admit it. Just say it, you're full of yourself"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

" Oh yeah?" She says, as she quickly digs her fingers into my sides, tickling me. I laugh and laugh and roll around, trying to get her to stop.

"aah! Haha…ok…oo…Miley! Stop!..hahaha…OK OK!" I shout.

By now, I'm on my back; her torso is almost completely on top of mine. She has my arms pinned on top of my head. (And I could die a happy woman!)

I could feel her hot breath on me. I was shivering, and it wasn't due to the cool air.

"Say it" She said, again her breath tickling my face. I could almost feel it on my neck too.

"Never" I tell her. (Am I a perv' considering I'm only doing this to keep her this way? I don't think she's even noticed our positions)

"Say it Truscott" She says again, the twinkle in her eyes never leaving.

"Nope!" I smile at her.

"Oh really?" She says ready to tickle attack me again.

"Ok ok! I'll say it"

She looks at me, waiting for me to actually say the words.

"You're full of yourself"

"What?" She looks confused, and takes a while to retract to what she asked me to say.

I laugh at her expression.

"Why you little.." she gets off and lays down by my side.

"Hey don't hate 'cause this 'youngster' so got you" I grin

"Whatever, Lils." She tries to act mad but she cant' hide her smile.

"Maybe it's your old age catching up on ya. Alzheimer's already, Miley?"

She mouth hangs open, surprised at what I said.

"I can't believe you said that!" She says. "You little punk!"

I laugh, like really laugh.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself."

She looks over at me, pouts her lip and gives me sad eyes.

(I honestly just want to nibble on that sexy lip! God!!!)

"Ok, I'm sorry" I tell her. "You know I was joking. You're not old."

"Gee thanks for that oh so sincere and believable apology"

"Hey! I'm serious! I'm sorry, I was only kidding. I mean really, 25? That's so young Miley. You are NOT old!"

"Uhu, you hurt my feelings."

"I said sorry!" (Like really, what else could I say to the woman?)

She laughs. "Just kidding! I know you were playing around"

Now it's my turn to be left with my mouth hanging open.

"Now who's the mean one?"

"Whatever, you know you like me" She nudges my shoulder, repeating my words.

"You have no idea" I mumble.

"What?"

"I said, yeah you're ok"

"Just ok?" she asks.

"Maybe a tiny bit more than ok."

"How more than ok?"

(About me wanting to grab you and give you the hottest kiss ever, more than ok!!)

"Oh you know, about this much" I show her my pointer and thumb, barely making space between them.

All while smiling and when she smiled back, I knew she understood what I was really saying.

"Me too"

I sucked in a breath as she reached for my face. Her soft hand grazing my face as she pushed back some of my bangs. I felt my whole body tingling.

And she didn't move her hand away. Once she was done putting my bangs to the side, she slid her hand down my hair, past my neck and stayed on my shoulder.

I felt weak. I felt energized; I felt like I couldn't breathe as we stared at each other and I noticed the space between our faces was getting smaller and smaller and _smaller. _

***

HA! Cliffhanger! Lol

Sorry but man! This is already 15 pages! GHEEZ!

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! Hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, had too much going on and I know that's not an excuse, but I'm using it anyways! Lol

Anywho, here's the next installment. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_I sucked in a breath as she reached for my face. Her soft hand grazing my face as she pushed back some of my bangs. I felt my whole body tingling. _

_And she didn't move her hand away. Once she was done putting my bangs to the side, she slid her hand down my hair, past my neck and stayed on my shoulder._

_I felt weak. I felt energized; I felt like I couldn't breathe as we stared at each other and I noticed the space between our faces was getting smaller and smaller and smaller. _

* * *

I closed my eyes just as her soft lips landed on mine. My heart was hammering against my chest and I couldn't move if I wanted to.

_Miley was kissing me! I was kissing Miley! OMG! OMG!_

Having her lips against mine is the most incredible feeling in the world. I felt as she slightly parted her lips and moved her head to an angle, and I took the opportunity to give her more of an open mouth kiss.

I heard or rather felt her gasp as my tongue slightly touched her bottom lip.

_God how I wanted to suck on her lip, to really taste her mouth. _

And just as I was getting the courage to try to really run my tongue on her lip, I felt a slight push and she abruptly pulled back.

I opened my eyes and I saw as she quickly stood up and started pacing back and forth.

I couldn't help but to bring my fingertips to my mouth; my lips still tingling from her gentle yet burning touch.

"Oh my God! Lilly I am so sorry! What the hell was that? I'm so sorry!" She was going on and on in what I would call her panicking voice.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my heart. And also try to gather my thoughts..

"Miley, its ok" I tell her as I stand up and try to reach for her hand.

She pulled back as soon as she saw my hand nearing her and it surprised me at how it physically hurt that she was running away from my touch.

"No! It's not ok, Lilly. I just kissed you! We kissed! Oh GOD! You're my student, Lily IM' MARRIED! What the hell is going on?"

She was on the verge of tears and I wanted to go over and hug her, try to comfort her. But I kept my distance even though it was breaking my heart to do so.

"Miley I know! Don't you think I know that? Do you think this is easy for me? I'm sorry too." She looks over at me, surprised at my words I suppose.

"I'm sorry Miley. I didn't mean for this to happen. But please don't be mad at me. I promise it wont happen again, just please tell me we can still be friends." My throat was tight and I felt my eyes water over.

_God! I can't believe I'm about to cry! Big girls don't cry, dammit! _

I heard Miley exasperate a sigh and she sat back down on one of the steps. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" She whispered, her gaze falling on the dark ocean ahead.

Since she didn't seem like she'd lash out at me, I walked over and sat down beside her

"This is so wrong, on so many levels, Lilly." She sounded so broken, so lost and confused. And I felt like the worlds biggest jerk when I saw she had tears running down her face.

Even though I knew it wasn't something I provoked, it still felt like it was my entire fault.

"Miley, I…"

"No, Lilly let me finish please." I watched as she gently wiped at her tears and took a deep breath. I knew this was going to be serious, and it would definitely change on how our friendship would be from now on.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I haven't felt this way in so long. And I know its wrong, Lilly. I know I shouldn't like you. I'm a teacher, you're my student. Lilly, I have a husband that I love. I _love_ him. And yet here I am, with a _female_ student nonetheless, having feelings stirring inside that I didn't even know existed. I have wracked my brain trying to figure out what's going on with me."

She looks over at me while saying "How the hell do I handle all of this?"

I knew I probably looked like a jackass, there with my mouth hanging open and my shock expression still plastered on my face. But I couldn't get over the fact that Miley just said she liked me! ME!

As in Lilly Truscott, I, Me, stir feelings in her! _WOW WOW WOW_!!!!

I should say something, right, say something. "Uhm…uh…"

_Right, that was a good way to start! _

"And I've tried to stop them Lilly. I have. I didn't want these feelings inside. I didn't want to think about your pretty blue eyes, your adorable smile and your beautiful blonde hair. Or to think about your amazing personality or how sometimes I wanted to just call and make an excuse to have you come over. I ignored them! I devoted more of myself to my husband, telling myself it was because I was lonely without him sometimes. That it was all because I missed having someone with me. But it's not working Lilly. I think about you all the time. And that scares the shit out of me! All of this has me so terrified."

I finally manage to close my mouth and clear my throat, but my "Really?" sounded so squeaky even to my own ears.

_How embarrassing_

"Yes really!"

I look over at her, and see her beautiful blue eyes that will never stop taking my breath away. "Miley, I think about you all the time too."

"Lilly…" She started but I stopped her.

"No, I let you talk so now you listen to me Miley."

She lifts one of her eyebrows, surprised at my tone. If the situation were any other, I would have laughed but now is not the time.

"Look. I understand you. Do you also think it's easy for me to accept that I've got the biggest crush on one my teachers? That it wasn't confusing that they so happen to be a girl? A mother? And a wife for that matter? Do you know what kept running through my mind? I must be crazy? I don't like girls, I like boys! I mean I would try so hard to get you out of my mind and try to go boy crazy, go out with some, distract myself, but I _couldn't, _Miley it was like you were imprinted in my mind and no matter what I did you were always there."

I look at her as she absentmindedly traces patterns on her legs, looking down while she listens to me.

"Do you think its easy knowing that I have fallen for someone I can't have? I love our friendship Miley, I would never, ever, jeopardize it, that's why I've never said nor done anything. But God Miles, do you know how hard it is to know that Nick gets to hold you and kiss you the way I only wish I could? I can't help the way I feel and I'm tired of fighting it Miley. I know it's wrong. I _know!_ But what can I do? What can I do when all I think about is how you have the world's most beautiful amazing blue eyes, which suck me in every single time I look at you? Or how you are seriously the most amazing person I've ever met?"

I stop there and just take a deep breath. Decided that I've said a lot already, and I'd really like to hear what Miley has to say.

The only sounds breaking the silence are the waves as they crash onto the shore and the few little bugs making noises here and there.

It seemed like we were in this trance for a long, long time. And if my mind weren't so worked up, this would have been a very serine and tranquil moment.

"Look Lilly, "Miley finally brakes the trance. "I need to be alone right now to think. It's really getting late and I need to go back inside and check on Kels."

I felt as though my heart was breaking, because I knew from here on things would never ever be the same and I might as well kiss our friendship goodbye.

_Oh wait, I literally already did that!_

"We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" She says quietly.

"Sure" Was my weak response. I don't know whose voice that was but I didn't sound like my own.

_Not like it really matters, she won't talk to me tomorrow or any day after that for that matter_

Miley gets up and looks at me, and me at her, and its like I'm trying to tell her I love her and I'm sorry, that I'll be her friend and only her friend but to not leave me alone, through my eyes.

She sighs. Looks down and without another word, goes inside her house.

I'm left there, alone on her steps, finally feeling how cold it's gotten as the wind hits my body and makes me shiver, all while feeling my heartbreaking.

_Smooth move, Lilly! _

I feel my throat tighten, I feel my eyes water, and finally I feel the tears running down my face.

_So much for big girls don't cry._

*****

Okay I'm sorry it's short.

I'm having a bit of writers block for how this should all go down….got any ideas?

Hit me up, let me know

I hope this wasn't too bad of a chapter.

Thanks guys! You all rock! Thanks for all your reviews! xo


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long, long, very long wait. Here is what I have so far. It's not a very long chapter but I hope you enjoy the moments in there.

Thanks everyone that has reviewed, favored and alerted this story, it means a lot.

You guys rock!

___

It's Monday night and I am sitting down alone in this place I've called my home for years now. Only unlike before, it doesn't bring comfort. It doesn't bring warmth to my being. It doesn't make the monsters go away.

On the contrary, the silence seems to scream out at me, making me think of things I wish I could forget.

What I would give to be with Oliver right now, at least the doughnut makes me forget about my problems for a while. But unlike me, he does have a life and is off with Joannie and her family celebrating the good 'ole holidays.

And that brings me back, to me being all alone, in this awfully big house with the stupid Christmas decorations that work to only remind me that yet again, for another year, I am all alone.

Sigh.

I haven't heard from _her_ since that eventful Saturday night, or Sunday morning if you want to be all technical.

And even though the thoughts alone can bring tears to me eyes, I still feel the butterflies in my stomach and a smile to my face when I remember the kiss.

That beautiful moment when _her_ lips met mine and the feeling of electricity ran through my body at the contact. How I wished for that moment to never end.

But it did, and with it, it brought heartache.

I can only imagine what Miley must be thinking. What she must be feeling. She probably hates me; hates that we suddenly turned into something that she cannot even fathom to think about.

That we acknowledged these feelings inside, these feelings that seems like we've both have tried to fight.

I got home that night and cried like I've never cried before. I cried for what was, what could have been, and what will never be.

Us.

_I cried for US Miley!_

It wasn't until I felt wetness on my hand that was resting on my lap that I noticed there were tears running down my face.

I brought my hand and angrily wiped them off my cheeks.

I almost want to be angry with myself. Because here I am, crying and getting depressed when Miley is probably already on her way meeting up with Nick and going to Tennessee.

Life isn't fair, life is a bitch. Why does growing up and falling in love have to be so damn complicated?

I just snuggle more into the couch, bring the throw blanket closer to my chest, as if wanting it to comfort this ache in my heart. Hoping I could feel at least _some_ kind of comfort.

But it doesn't. It doesn't make this lump in my throat any less. It doesn't take away this aching pain in my chest that I have never felt so profusely before, like if my heart was literally breaking into a million pieces. It doesn't take away this blurry vision now clouding my eyes; as yet again, more tears come spilling out.

Why can't I be with Miley? Why couldn't we have met at a different time? Would I still feel that same?

IF _only_

_If only!_

I'm in the middle of my little episode, when the sound of the doorbell breaks the loud silence in my house.

I sniffle and wipe again at the tears and wonder who could be at the door.

Not really caring that I look like hell, hair all messy, in my depressed pajamas, and wrapped up in my blanket, I head for the door, never expecting the person behind it to be her.

"Miley!!?"

I can vaguely see her look surprised at my appearance, but chooses not to say anything.

"Hey Lilly" _God, that beautiful voice. _"Can we come in?"

It wasn't until my brain registered the _us_ word that I looked and saw Kels with her.

"Yeah, yeah come in guys" I move out of the way and let them in, closing the door behind them.

"Hi' wiwy, we comet' to say hi to you" The adorable toddler says, and I crack a smile at the kid.

"Well, I'm so very happy that you came to visit me Kels. I've missed you."

"Oh I miss you too, wiwy, oh, an' you houfse is vewy pwetty!" She says as she looks all around her.

_She's so adorable!_

I chuckle, "Well I'm glad you approve. Come and sit down" I motion for them to the couch.

Once Miley and her daughter are nestled on the couch, I set down, opposite from them and just look at Miley, wondering what she's doing here. And at the same time, I'm scared at what she could possibly say.

"Do you mind if Kels watches cartoons in here while we talk in the kitchen?" Miley asks.

_Oh oh, one of THOSE talks_

"Uhm," I clear my throat "Yeah, sure." I grab the control, changing it to the cartoons.

"Mommy and Lilly are going to talk in the kitchen ok, baby. You can stay here and watch TV and be a good girl Kelsie!"

"Yep, I pwomise" Says the little brunette, paying attention to the TV already.

We walk off and I motion for Miley to take a seat when we reach the table.

She looks nervous as she fidgets with her long locks of hair and when she seems that I noticed, she blushes and locks her hands together, as if trying to calm down her nerves.

"So, what's up Miley?"

_Might as well get this going, get it over with!_ I dread in my thoughts.

"Oh, um, nothing really. How have you been, Lilly?"

_Right, so we're doing it this way huh?_

"I've been better…I mean, I've been ok" I shrug. "You know,"

She looks down to her lap. "Yeah I know"

And it's silent again.

And I can't take it any longer so I decide to get this over with.

"So why are you here really, Miley?" I ask looking at her as she finally looks up. And even now, when I wish I could will my heart not to, it picks up speed and it beats hard against my chest.

"I just…" She pauses, seeming to think about her words and I see her face somewhat harden and she suddenly gets up. "I'm sorry Lilly, I shouldn't have come. We shouldn't have come over. I'm sorry."

She's walking away but I quickly make a grab for her "No Miley!" She turns around and I see her surprised expression, starring back at me.

"I mean, you're already here. Please don't run away. I promised we could always be friends right? Things don't have to change between us Miley. Please?" I plead.

And for a few seconds we just seem to stare at each other, blue on blue, and I try to express through my eyes that I _need_ her to stay and talk to me.

She lets out a sigh and I relax my shoulders, _she's going to stay. _

"It's just…it's… I'm so confused Lilly. I mean, I don't want to stop talking to you. You're right, we can be friends. I can be an adult and behave. It's just hard now that we've crossed that line Lils. It's hard not to think about you and, and, I feel _SO _bad Lilly. I mean you must understand, I still love Nick, I do! He's my husband, he's been with me for so long, we've been through so much over the years, I mean he's Kelsie's father!"

By now she's sitting down and I can hear her voice crack and it breaks my heart that she's hurting so much. And that I'm partially to blame for that.

"But I can't stop thinking about you Lilly. I can't stop thinking about you in a way I know I shouldn't. But I can't help it. I don't know what to do."

And she finally breaks, she starts crying and I almost want to cry with her. But I don't. Instead, I walk over to her and engulf her in the biggest hug I could muster.

"It's ok Miley, its ok" I just hold her to me, rubbing her back and try my best to sooth the beauty in my arms.

I can't help but think how this feels so right, how she fits so perfectly in my arms.

"You know I really care a lot for you Miley, and it hurts me to see you crying. I'm so sorry that you're going through this. I never meant for this to happen either Miles. I swear."

I can hear sniffling so I still hold her to me.

"You want to know something funny? When I found out I had a new teacher for my homeroom I was thinking, gee great, probably an anal old fart lady that's going to make my senior year hell."

I feel as well as hear her chuckle.

"Can you imagine my surprise when you walked in? I mean, in comes this breathtaking woman and if that wasn't enough to get my attention, you had to talk in that sexy accent of yours and I swear I was speechless!"

I realize Miley still isn't' moving away from me and I gently smile as I still hold her tight.

"I know you're scared Miley. I am too. Like I told you, this isn't easy for me either. I've never, ever, felt this way for anyone. Boy or girl. I understand you, I do. I may not be in such a difficult situation as yourself, but I understand. It wasn't easy for me to admit I liked a girl. It wasn't easy especially because it was you."

"What do you mean?" Her voice is small but I still hear her.

"I mean, it was you. Mrs. Gray, teacher of my school, mother and wife, it was more than obvious that my chances with you were zero to none. I mean what screams out straight and taken more than being married and having a child? I was really ready and going to try to forget about my feelings. I really just didn't want to give up your friendship. You really are one of my best friends Miley."

"You're mine too, Lilly." She whispers back.

"I don't want you to feel weird around me, Miley. I'm not going to force you into something you don't want. I'm here for you always. Take your time. Because as much as it pains me that I can't have you Miles, it would hurt a million times more to not talk to you ever again."

By now we're looking at each other and I hold her hands, trying to reassure her I mean it.

She smiles, causing me to smile along with her.

"Thanks Lilly. You really are something else."

"So are you Miley, so are you."

She blushes and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well you know there really is something I wanted to ask you."

"Anything"

"Would you like to go to Tennessee with Kels and I?"

_What?_

She must have seen my expression, I mean wouldn't you be surprised?

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. Or if you feel weird. I mean I thought it would be nice you know? You could see where I'm from and since you weren't' going to do anything, I mean, if you want to that is. No pressure or anything."

I look at her and laugh. She's so cute when she rambles on and on.

And it almost makes me laugh more at her raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; I'm not laughing at you I promise. It's just you get so cute when you ramble and get all nervous." I tell her and chuckle at her blush as she looks down.

I place my finger under her chin and raise her so she can look at me.

"And I would love to Miley. I would love to spend Christmas with you and Kelsie"

And she smiles that million watt smile of hers that causes my stomach to flutter and my heart to race.

I feel like my heart is going to explode. I get to spend Christmas with the woman I love, back in her hometown, with her family and loved ones.

I'm finally not going to be alone this year. I'm going to spend it with _her! _

She might not be mine and she might not be sure yet, but I'll wait for her for as long as it takes because now that I know she likes me too, maybe I could stand a chance.

And isn't that what life is about? Taking chances?

And taking chances with Miley will always be worth it, wont it?

I glance at her and take in all that is her beauty, both inside and out…yes, it definitely would all be worth it.

_Well, Tennessee, here I come!_

_***_

Well that's chapter six….

And hope you guys liked it and stay tuned….you never know what will happen out there in the good ol state of TN!

Maybe even some hook ups? Wink wink!! lol


End file.
